Some cameras and image acquisition devices may include, for example, a Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) imager or a Charge Coupled Device (CCD) imager. When the camera is turned-on, the imager or an imager controller may require a substantial period of time (e.g., approximately two or three seconds) for calibration or calibration of control loops, for example, to calculate values of operational parameters used by the imager, e.g., brightness level, contrast level, saturation level, hue level, or the like. This period of time delays the operation of the camera, increases power consumption, and does not allow a rapid acquisition of an image immediately upon turning-on the camera.